Spectrum of Emotions
by Scarlet Emma
Summary: Draco cursed? Ron maturing? Harry biopolar? Remus stressing? Serevus caring? Hermione a girl? 6 different people. Thousands of emotions. And one story to unite them.
1. Just a Start

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters belonging to Harry Potter. 

Hello!!! I hope you like this story. Its my first attempt for a darker theme story line. For all you Harry Potter fans, don't worry. I will be having some of my main and favorite characters in here. I hope to get all your feed backs and enjoy the show.

****

Spectrum of Emotions

"Draco, what has happened to you? You are too dark! And what have you done to your hair?" The beautiful woman cooed towards her son. Respectfully Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius, and heir to the Malfoy fortune, sauntered over to the expensive leather couch. Behind them the afternoon sun shined through the bay windows, causing both their gleaming blonde hair an unique shine. Gracefully setting her teacup down, Narcissa reached out for her son.

"Mother it's called a hair cut." He answered, wishing he were somewhere else. "And you sent me to Italy, of course I would get tan." His mother pouted with her full red lips.

"Day by day, you turn more into your father." Her manicure hands covered his large smooth ones. "What happened to my little boy?" The usual tone of indifference seemed to shake with sadness.

"Is there a problem of him taking after me?" A deep commanding voice came from the wooden doorway. Turning to the intruder, they watched as he strolled in with pure confidence. His long golden hair was tied neatly behind him, contrasting his well-tailored robe. He had the air of a king and a resemble amount of money accompanying his attitude.

"Lucius, I was only stating how much he has grown. I think its only right for him to take after you." Narissa replied smoothly, reflecting the appearance of a perfect wife.

"Good," he drawled out purposely towards his wife. Noticing her causal smile and obedient posture, he directed his attention at his son. "Did you learn what you needed? Because it will be needed in your future."

"Yes father," Draco smiled inwardly. "I learned many things. Even had some extra classes with Sophia." The image of a curvy exotic woman popped into his head. Lucius smirked knowingly at the name.

"She is a good teacher."

"I thought Giovanni didn't allow females on his grounds?" Narissa tried questioning without the disgust in her voice.

"They made an exception for her mother."

"Oh," she replied doubtful but refrain because of Lucius' gaze.

"Master Malfoy, Master Malfoy," a humble elf appeared before them. "Professor Snape is here."

"Show him to the study room," Lucius sneered at the trembling creature.

"Yes master. Izzie will do that sir." He quickly rushed out to do his task.

"Why is Professor Snape here?" Draco asked with concern. He mentally pictured the events that happen during the school year and wondered if they would suspend his prefect rights.

"He has something for me. Narissa, I will be busy for the afternoon. Floo over to Bulstrode's Manor to keep yourself entertained."

"As you wish," she stood pleasingly leaving her ruthless husband and unsuspecting son.

"Father, what will take up our whole afternoon?" The older man's lips curled into a smug expression.

"Important things for your future. Now hurry up, we must not keep your Professor waiting." Soon they entered into the simply decorated room with books and chairs in each corner. By the main velvet chair, stood a proud dark man. Like his cool attitude, his black eyes held no emotions. Dressed in black robes, he glanced with slight surprise at his student.

"I see Italy has been good to you Draco. You certainly have grown. I dare say with might actually win the Quidditch cup this year." He spoke with his usual dry humor, which Draco thought only he understood. 

"If you let my son be captain, Potter wouldn't have a chance." He spat the name Potter like it was poison.

"It's a possibility Lucius." The professor presented a pile of parchments. "I am positive you know what to do with it?" He raised his dark brown eyebrows at the fair skinned man.

"Are you doubting me Severus?" Draco watched as his father tried imitating Professor Snape. The two men stared intently at each other, trying to calculate what the other was thinking. The tension was thick yet it was particularly amusing to see.

"No, just doubting everyone else." Severus smirked; glad to be able to irked his companion so much. But exhaustion soon hit him, causing the looming figure to sit clumsily onto the chair.

"Been keeping yourself busy Severus. You look worst than usual." Lucius teased handing him a cup of brandy. Trying to hide his mirth, Draco sat opposite from the two men.

"Dumbledore's new protégé and her never ending presence's." Severus pinched his nose for the effect of weariness. "Potter's muggleborn arrived last week, unexpectedly I might add. You wouldn't have anything to do with it would you?"

Lucius meagerly waved the elf away after receiving his message. "I have no idea what you are talking about? But if it's what I wish I could do, then details must be told." Draco nodded as well, but knew they paid no attention to him. He was curious as to what happened to Granger. 

"I don't know much. She hardly has spoken and if so its only to Dumbedore. From what the Ministry and Order have gathered, her house was burnt, leaving nothing." He sipped his brandy allowing the information to sink in. "So now she's an orphan, cast off to Hogwarts."

"Too bad," Lucius spoke with a distant air. "I would have done much, much more." 

"Yes, but you have been occupying yourself here. You must be very bored for some entertainment."

"Don't patronize me old friend. If the Dark Lord didn't ask to keep us quiet, then one mudblood orphan is hardly enough." He glanced towards the door. "I have other business to discuss. I am sure Draco here can keep you company." His gray eyes ordered directly at his son.

"Of course father," Draco smiled with his usual charm, watching his father leave the room. Feeling the tension lift, Draco looked genuinely respectfully towards his professor.

"Come closer, let me have a better look at you." Professor Snape waved his empty cup. "Yes, you'll make a fine man someday." He patted the younger boys shoulder's in a fatherly manner. "Did you listen to all your lessons?"

"Yes sir, even Professor Gritts who knew absolutely nothing about potions."

"No need for flattery. We're not in school."

"I know." Draco gave an honest smile, which rarely made an appearance.

"I have something for you." The boy showed a shock expression. "I will be unable to attend your birthday celebration with the arrival of Ms. Granger. So I am giving this to you now." Taking it from his Professor long fingers, Draco slowly unwraps his gift. The crumbles of paper hit the floor, revealing an ancient book.

"I have noticed your interest in not only Potions but Ancient Runes as well. Hopefully with these last two years, you can expand your knowledge in both areas."

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate this." He held the heavy book close to his chest. "Will Granger be staying at Hogwarts the whole time with you?" 

"Unfortunately yes," Severus sighed loudly. "As much as I dislike her, she is in no state to be left alone. The staff has been keeping her busy and when I return she will be assisting me in brewing potions."

"Oh," Draco meekly replied. He wanted to stay with Professor Snape instead of this dreadful routine his family had created. It was always polite words or obedient actions. Nothing was done without benefit in the Malfoy Manor.

"Why do you ask?" Severus directed speculating what he might say.

"Well I don't like her, but I never really thought about her parents dying. I mean I've wanted to hurt her but no one actually dying." He stuttered from the intense look that his Professor was giving him.

"Death occurs every day." Severus answered happy with Draco's response. "You will also find your Prefects badge and class schedule. And do not let me hear of you disgracing the Slytherin privilege again." He lifted the boy's chin staring straight into his eyes, daring for rebuke.

"No sir, I will not let you down."

"Good." Before he could continue the room door opened, presenting not one but two shadows.

"Well Severus it certainly has been awhile. Am I to bold to say you are hiding from us." The man asked with a hidden French accent.

"Louis, you mock me. For half the time I am with you daughter." Lucius quickly grabbed the other man, from advancing towards the snickering professor.

"Hello Mr. Parkinson, I hope you are doing well." Draco raised his hand greeting the man's handshake. With a coy expression Severus set his cup down.

"I must be going. Draco I will see you soon." He looked back sneering at the two men. "Good day gentlemen," smugly he slipped out the room.

"That annoying bastard! How do you handle him?"

"Quite easy Louis," Lucius brushed his robes down. "I just remember what use his is to me."

"Are all your friends useful to you?" 

"They wouldn't be my friends, if they had no use."

Draco Malfoy was bored. No, completely utterly and painfully bored. Though Europe's high society and the most lavish decorations and entrees surrounded him, he was not interested. Weaving through the large Malfoy ballroom, he spotted his two roommates. Currently the both stocky and large boys leaned against the marble wall staring at the festive crowd.

"Vincent, Gregory, I see you are enjoying the show." Draco said mockingly watching, frivolous girls trying to get his attention.

"Yeah," one grunted.

"Not complaining," the other replied.

"You two haven't changed a bit." 'Or gained any verbal expression.' The birthday boy wryly thought to himself. Disgusted from the girls' attempts to flirt and repeating pleasantries from people around him, he left for a night's stroll.

It was warm out and slightly humid from the August air. The enchanted candles flickered as he descended along the limestone path. Radiating moonlight beams glided softly down the blooming flowers and green full trees. Finally reaching the giant gazebo, he sat causally on the sculptured bench.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" A silkily female voice broke the starry night silence. "But you never did listen to your elders." She appeared from the darkness, presenting a sensual hypnotic woman.

"As you see Gwen, I am no longer a child. And you are hardly an adult in my eyes." Draco stood showing how much he had grown.

"Yes, you are not a child." She gazed up and down his manly figure. "But I am 5 years older then you, it makes me an adult." She swayed her hips, closing the distance.

"Too bad, I wanted to show you some new things." Draco seductively whispered into her ear, almost touching her earlobe.

"Your mother said you learned a lot this summer." Her sultry hands touched his broad shoulders. "Would you care to show me dear cousin?" Those lacy fingers flowed down his back.

"Only by marriage, Gwen." His arm wrapped around her waist, while the other caressed her cheek. "What would Nathan say?" Draco rubbed her bare back. "He is a generous man towards me."

"He said to give you a mind blowing gift." Her hands finally reached the bottom destination. "Unless you don't want my present?" She tightened her grip, causing Draco a rough moan.

"How mind blowing?"

"As much as you want." She dropped to her knees, but was quickly lifted by the excited boy.

"I don't open presents in public places." He roughly kissed her, creating swollen lips from the impact. "My room, and we can share."

"I like sharing." She purred with anticipation.

"You're lucky." He grabbed her harshly. "I rarely do it."

Restlessly the arrogant boy opened his eyes, watching the moonlight entered into his window room. Beside him slept the beautiful figure with long soft curls. Moving her arm to his waist, he leaned against the bedpost, still hearing her quiet murmurs. While lighting his cigarette, he felt wet lips touch his navel.

"Not tired?" Draco puffed the misty smoke.

"I can never get tired of you." She moved up kissing him with pure passion. "Did you enjoy your present?" Her fingers gently took the burning cigarette.

"Very much," Draco nuzzled his lips towards her neck. Slowly minutes went by but were broken by her words.

"I should be going. Nathan must be wondering where I am." She spoke gently hoping for his reluctance at her departure. Sadly she received none.

"Yes my dear cousin must be wondering where his wife is." His voice turned cold and emotionless.

"It's not my choice. You know I don't love him." Her eyes plead with unshed tears. "I would have waited." She whispered in the air.

"For what? Me? Did you honestly think this could work?" His face-harden at her O shaped mouth. "You're no use to my father or the Malfoy name. Even if you were younger, he still wouldn't let us happen. It's been fun Gwen but this stops tonight. I only let this continue because I thought you knew better. But I was mistaken." Draco stood slipping into his dark green robe.

"How can you say that! I gave myself to you when you were only 14. I saved my virginity just for you!" She ranted in anger. "I thought you were better then them. You were so caring and gently. I fell in love with you. I am in love with you!" Her tears openly ran down her face. "Don't you love me?"

"No, it's a weakness to easily seen." He thrusted her clothes towards her. "Leave before I owl dear Nathan." Draco turned his back facing the fireplace. He held back his own tears, knowing how much he hurt her. He lied with every piece of his heart. He did love her. Hell he would do anything for her. But he also knew his cousin was getting suspicious. And even if he couldn't hurt him, he would certainty take it out on her. So why not end it now? It was better this way. She would hate him and Nathan would never doubt her again. His dear Gwen would always be safe and watched for.

Her face scorched in a thousand emotions but finally ended with the familiar glare of venom. "You're right Draco, I was a fool to love." She stepped behind him, murmuring into his ear. "Once I'm gone, I'll never come back. Even if you begged for it!" Draco breathed in calming his every nerve, before staring straight into her once gently eyes.

"Malfoys don't beg."

"Oh, you will someday." She backed away with a cruel smile."I curse you Draco Malfoy. I curse you with love. For when you find pure love, you will be begging desperately for it. Her love will be everything you need and desire. Only her touches and words can ease your mind. But she will not listen to your begs because they will never be enough. I curse you Draco. I curse you till your death."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

Thank you for my 3 reviewers! I hope you continue reading my story and everyone else reading this. Here is the next chapter, and hopefully you all like it. If you have comments I would love to read them as well. 

****

Spectrum of Emotions

****

Chapter 1

"Draco what the hell is your problem? I haven't seen you all summer. Don't you want me?" The lanky girl bent anxiously on her knees. Her hands fiddled seductively on his trouser buttons, hoping to arouse him. Disgusted by her display of attempts, Draco roughly pushed her away.

"Your mother is in the next room telling my mother your great virtues." 

"I'll be quick. You know I'm fast enough." She crawled slowly licking her lips together.

"No," he refused trying to ignore his pounding headache. "I don't need any other girl begging for me."

"What other girl!" 'Shit I said that out loud.'Draco thought watching Pansy's face fluster. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Don't be so offended. I should be asking you that question." He smugly retorted.

"What are you talking about?" She stood adjusting her robe. "I've only been with you."

"No need to lie. Flint told me about your exchange." Draco brushed her hair, gently behind her neck. "He loved grabbing this when you went down on him."

"Draco I…"

"Stop before you make it worst." He gave a piercing stare. Hauntingly he sat in front of her, noticing her confidence sinking. "What did he give you?"

"What?" 

"What did you he give? He must of, because he has nothing comparing to my looks. His skill is based on petty standards. And he sticks his prick in anything that opens it legs towards him. So what Pansy did he give you?"

"He didn't give me anything." She stuttered, backing away from his lurking movements. "I swear it."

"Slytherins have no need to swear." He slammed against her, trapping her between the wall. With his deep husky voice, he repeated, "What did he give you?"

"He said he knew people that could get me connections. I would be famous in mere months." Her eyes flickered with hope. "I'm sorry Draco. I'll never do it again. Please keep this quiet. My father would kill me."

"Not before mine." He lifted her chin. "You're tainted. Do you know how many people Flint told?" She shook her head. "Enough."

"So what now? I become your whore instead of girlfriend. Wait, you like to share with your cousin. Should I go get him?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Shut up, my wide mouth bitch." He pressed against her harshly, causing her to moan. "Never say anything you don't know about." Her murmurs replied through his constant rubbing. "My father took care of the situation. No one will every say a word."

"How?" She felt drugged from his thrusting hips. Draco gave a dry chuckle. "Money and 75% of the profits your father has partnered with the Malfoy Corporation. You should be proud. You cost quite a bit." He retracted the connection swiftly breaking the mood. "You're free to do whatever you want. But you'll always belong to a Malfoy." Draco tried hiding his malice smile. "You were right. You are a Malfoy whore."

The sky was clear without a single cloud and the weather was fit for walking. Adults and children strolled along the hidden Diagon Alley, purchasing last minute items before school. Unlike the carefree attitude of previous years, this summer carried a darker tone. Though whispers in the wind, the rumors of death kept increasing. Many pretended confidence but fear for their lives. Would the Dark Lord kill their last hope? Would he win this time? The question laid in one boy's hands. And currently he was to destracted to care.

"I can't believe we are doing this. We're going to get caught." The boy with bright green eyes blushed.

"You know you're curious." His red hair companion encouraged. "Besides no one's watching us." Quickly he grabbed the item, stuffing it in to his robe. "Let's go, I'm sure Ginny and Luna are at Florence's."

"Shouldn't we wait for your mom or Remus?"

"Do you want the twins to notice we took this?"

"No," without another word, they left the bookstore. Weaving through the streets, they reached the ice cream parlor.

"Hey Neville, how are you? Did Ginny tell you we were coming today?" The younger sister smiled at her brother.

"Ron, Luna and I were tired of your antics. We needed a mature boy around." Both girls giggled at the blushed face Neville.

"And what am I, chop liver?" The other boy huffed.

"Harry you don't count. We haven't spent they whole summer with you." Luna replied with her usual dreamy state.

"Let's get some ice cream." Neville interrupted, hoping to change the subject.

"Good idea mate," Ron dragged the shorter boy inside. "Always knew you were smart."

"Or agrees with his stomach." Ginny whispered to the remaining two. Laughing in response, they followed in side. Before closing the door, Harry paused feeling someone's stare.

"Are you okay Harry?" Luna noticed his tense stance.

"Fine," his mood darken with doubt."Just felt something." Seeing Luna's distress, he forced a smile and entered the group's discussion.

"Look what we have here. The hero pack gathering to celebrate another victory." Draco smirked, intruding their pleasant moment. "Why Weasley did you steal some galleons? Those actually look like decent robes?"

"Leave Malfoy or I'll make sure you never walk again?" Ron stood fully towering over the other boy. Slightly shocked by his height, Draco stepped back to gain ground.

"Is that a threat? I would becareful what you say. The Ministry doesn't take kindly to Dark Arts."

"So you've been baby sat this whole summer?" Ginny retorted extremely irritated by the arrogant boy.

"Have you little girl?" Draco leaned closer towards her. "A word of advice. Longbottom's not your best choice. He couldn't even take care of a toad."

"Draco, leave because your presence is not wanted." Luna commented with indifference. "Besides your brunette over there is getting gropped by the manager." Surprised from her observation, Draco turned to see his newly acquainted prey was already fastening to someone else. He scrawled with contempt as the group laughed at his recent failure.

"Potter, you seem to be missing someone?" Draco directed at the unusually quiet person. "Where is your know-it-all?" Suddenly the room became very silent from the unwanted subject.

"Safe from you," Harry stared burn with hate. He stood up emanating power in his every pore. "If you say anything about her, unforgivable will seem like nothing." Intrigued by the hero's dark side, Draco forced the matter harder.

"What makes you think she's safe at all? She's all-alone now. Can you keep her away from harm? Are you her protector?" Before he knew it, Draco impacted with the floor. Instead of hexes, Harry replaced them with fast fists. Shouts and grunts filled the air, with commotion spinning around the room.

"Harry get off him." The voice of Remus Lupin broke throw.

"Why didn't you get help?" Molly Weasley yelled at her bewildered children.

"Merlin, look at them go." An amused Weasley twin stated.

"Better than a muggle match," the other responded.

"Draco stop this instant." Lucius bellowed, fuming from the display. Finally both boys were restrained with people watching from every corner. With heavy heads, they lifted their bloody and bruised faces off the ground. Squinting through is left black eye; Harry spat menacingly at the other boy. 

"I'm not done with you yet!" His voice was harsh and bitter. "Bill you better let me go."

"Get your dirty hands off me Weasley. I finish what gets started." Charlie only shrugged, ignoring the snickering blonde.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A defeated tone came from Remus. "I have told you to calm your nerves. How can I help you when you demolish everything in your path? I thought you were better then this." 

"He's not worth the lecture. You know he's groveling at Voldemort's feet." Shrieks were heard from the terrible name. "Besides dripping blood suits his face." Harry spoke with such ruthlessness that many doubted a boy still existed. 

"This is why Hermione doesn't want to see you." Both Malfoys perked their ears at the news. "You're in no state to comfort her. You would cause more grief then relief." Remus turned away from the hurt look written on Harry's face.

"You're the one who keep saying that. Ron tell them, what Hermione wrote to you."

"Harry," Ron stepped closer hoping to calm his nerves. "Let's finish this at home."

"Damn it! Why can't any of you answer a direct question." Harry hissed. "Which home Ron? Yours? Dursleys? Sirius? I don't have a home. Your kind took that away from me." He pointed at Lucius. "You'll pay and you wish you never joined Voldemort." Swiftly he stocked away towards the Leaky Cauldron. Perplexed faces stood in an awe stupor at what had just occurred. Though still confused at how to handle the matter, they understood the rumors of his mood swings were true.

"You look repulsive. He did more damage than you." Lucius sneered with disappointment.

"I was caught off guard." Draco dusted off the dirt from his robe. Trying to regain himself, he quickly followed his father.

"Well you better work harder. Malfoy's do not have broken noses." Lucius glided through the crowd. "Hurry up boy, you distracted enough of my time."

Harry Potter was ferrous. He was dangerously anger and ready to beat anyone who walked through his bedroom door. Still frustrated with his early encounter, Harry was ripping the room apart. Books were scattered, clothes torn, and broken quills laid in each speck of floor. The once comfortable room of Sirius Black was now in total destruction. 

****

Knock Knock

"Harry can I come in?" Ron nervously asked.

"No," he throw another book, hitting the wall.

"Let us in!" Remus shouted at the noise. Thumps continued harder, while they helplessly stood outside.

"I said go away. I don't need your sympathy or pity. Just leave me alone." Harry collapsed on to his bed, feeling tears flow down his cheek.

"Bloody hell Harry. I want to help you." His new guardian slumped onto the floor. Silence fell over the three men.

"Remus," Ron kneeled in front of his former professor. "I'm sure he just needs time. We can check on him later."

"We've been pushing everything for him till later." He raised his hollow eyes. "Merlin Ron, I want to help him. Why is he making it so hard?" Awkward at how to comfort the older man, Ron slowly patted his back. Without words Remus reluctantly, allowed Ron to guide him downstairs. Soon the eerie atmosphere filled Harry's pounding head. Counting his own heartbeats, he fell asleep dreaming of those he lost and might lose. 

****

Knock Knock

"Ron, I said I wasn't hungry?" **Knock Knock**

"Fine Remus, I'll eat later." **Knock Knock**

"Look take a hint and leave." **Knock Knock**

Frustrated with the intruder, he opened the door ready to savage the unlucky soul.

"Hermione?" He croaked at the face sullen before him. Yet she didn't look like his Hermione. This girl had no air of knowledge or the power to reprimand those who do wrong. No, this girl looked broken from experience and the haughty eyes of not being in control.

"Hello Harry," she gave a tight smile. "May I come in?" Only nodding in response, they settled in the soft area of the untouched couch. Surprised by the mess, Hermione tried her best to stay focus on Harry's familiar raven hair.

"I thought you didn't want to see me?" Harry spoke bitterly. "I thought you needed time to adjust. I thought you wanted to be left alone."

"I did." She roughly rebuked. "I wasn't ready. I'm still not sure if I am now."

"Then why are you here? Come to add your sympathies? I know Ron's been sending you letters about me. Hell, I'm sure Remus has had his complaints." He closed their small distance, peering into her eyes. "Or did Dumbledore think I could us another shoulder to cry on." Hermione raised her hand to touch his chin. Only to be rejected with a quick flinch.

"Harry what have you done to yourself?" Her voice was soft but stern. "You're not the boy I've know these past 6 years. The Harry I know doesn't doubt his friends. He fights with strength and valor. He swallows his bitterness not for his own regard but for the sake of others. He guides without prejudice. And protects those who need it. Harry Potter has justice. He understands mercy."

Harry gave a hollow laugh, which seem to twist ever nerve in Hermione's body. "He's dead. The boy-who-lived died with the return of Voldemort. The champion of Hogwarts crumbled at Cedric's feet. Harry Potter fell into an abssy when Sirius screamed his last cry of help. I'm lost. I don't have the power to continuing fighting. I don't want it. Let Voldemort have it all. I rather he be quick then slowly ripe me apart." 

****

Slap

Hermione's hand stung from the impact with his face. Seething with rush of emotions, she tried to compose her attitude. Unable to move, Harry stared blankly at the recent hit across his cheek.

"Don't you ever say that again." She hoarsely spoke. "The only thing dead in here is my heart." Her tear filled eyes met his. "No one would like to be in your place. No one would want the job to save our existence. But you are, and no one could do what you have done. I have lost my place in the muggle world. I couldn't lose this one as well." She reached for his hand, glad that he allowed the gesture. "Let's show them Harry. Let's tell the world that we can fight. Tell them death will not hold us down."

"You still want to fight by my side?" He felt his heart pause with fear.

"Only if you will," She leaned in to kiss his cheek. This caused tingles down his spine.

"Merlins, I have missed you. Nothings been right without your presence." Harry smiled with the familiar crooked grin, making Hermione stomach fill with butterflies. 

****

Knock Knock

"Can I come in now?" Ron shyly stuck his head in.

"Only if you help us clean." Hermione respond with a wide smile.

"I guess." He grinned easing into the room. Quietly absorbing Harry, he gazed hopefully at his friend. "Better?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "Thanks," they closed the distance, while Hermione was fixing broken quills.

"What for?" They both turned to look at the innocent girl.

"Everything."

"That's a lot. But I'll try my best as long as you want." Harry couldn't believe what great friends he had.

"It may be a long road."

"Hermione said the same thing."

"Will you two hurry up! This place looks like a pig pen." Hermione placed her hands on her hip.

"Yes mam," they smirked through the clutter.

"He did what! Do any of you have control over Potter? Or is his majesty above all your authority." Serevus growled through the crowd, settled in the dinning room. 

"Serevus, he's been a ticking time bomb all summer. If it wasn't for your precious Slytherin Star, he wouldn't have done anything." Remus defended even though he knew Serevus was right.

"Draco, is not single minded to attack in public places."

"Harry, doesn't threat hurting fellow students."

"Gentlemen please calm down. It's been such a long day for all of us." Molly rubbed her throbbing temples. Turning to see her weary expression both men sighed with resign.

"Do you think its wise for Hermione to be here? I mean will Harry freak when she leaves?" Bill handed Remus a cup of tea.

"I'm sure its fine. I think Harry needed to see her. And Ron just went upstairs as well." Arthur placed a gentle hand on Molly's shoulder.

"I never thought Potter had such a strong connection with the Granger girl." Moody voiced many of the adult's thoughts.

"She's his support system." Remus answered barely in a whisper. "Hermione, has always been there. Then suddenly everything changes and he has no clue what's she feeling. It throws him off guard."

"He has Ron." Tonks cringed from her forehead. "They're friends too."

"Ron has other worries too. He has a family rooted in magic. He knows his place even though he's still young. Hermione grew up with them for influence. She only knows what she's read." Remus paused to look into Serevus black eyes. "Hermione can fully stand by Harry now. She has nothing holding her back. They can always count on each other."

"That's awfully dangerous. I mean their both placing each other above their own health." Molly stated worried.

"Now you see why I didn't want Ms. Granger staying here with you." Serevus motioned his head towards the door. "It's late. We must be returning to Hogwarts."

"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter! Where in Merlin's name did you get this?" Hermione flashed the item they took from the twins earlier this afternoon. Both cringed from the reprimanding tone, and sheeply splutter.

"Oh, well you see," Harry started.

"We were curious." Ron added.

"And the twins had it," Harry fidgeted.

"So we thought we borrow it," Ron blushed madly.

"Don't be so mad!" They finished together.

"Mad? No, I'm just seriously surprised you two would look at this. I mean its such a guy thing to do." She tossed the magazine onto the coffee table.

"What does that mean?" Ron sounded offended.

"Its PlayWizard." She pointed at the moving naked witch."You two just never showed interest in those kind of things."

"How do you know?" Ron raised his voice, ready for another argument. "You are not Harry or me."

"Well no, but you've never said anything."

"Hermione, we are guys. It doesn't seem appropriate to say those things with you." Harry concluded, while she blushed from realization.

"Oh, I just thought we could take about anything."

"Really?" Ron grinned wickedly. "So you want to hear about Harry's nightly adventures."

"No, I'm sure she wants to hear about your hour long showers." Harry griped.

"Nevermind," she shouted. "I rather not hear everything."

"But we insist." Harry winked towards Ron. Mischievously nodding back, Ron replied.

"Yeah, you do have an active imagination." She plugged her ears, hoping to drown out the illicit comments they made.

Unknown to them, the group of men walked up the stairs to break the short reunion. Serevus took the lead with Moody discussing certain new poisons. Behind them Remus listened to Arthur's fatherly advice, and the two Weasley brothers laughed along. Reaching the door, Serevus heard tumbling noises and moans. Turning the knob, he was greeted with a very compromising scene.

Ron held Hermione tightly from behind, holding her hands up high. In front of her, Harry straddled her legs from resisting whatever they were doing. She seems to be struggling, which sent Serevus in to a panic mood.

"Get yourself off her Potter! And Weasley release her at once!" He tugged her off the floor, ignoring Hermione pained expression. "Did you have fun girl? Because you certainly will not be seeing them until school."

"Serevus that is a little harsh. They were just goofing around." Arthur interjected; waving at the boys confused faces.

"She's in my care. I don't lecture you when teaching your son." Trying to stop the rapid ideas of what teenage boys would do with a vulnerable girl, he went on. "I would appreciate it, if you discuss certain things with you son. The same for you Remus. I do not want this continuing when school starts."

"What are you talking about!" Harry hated not knowing what the adults were saying.

"I'm an old fashion man." Serevus ignored the boys comment. "Teenage girls do not frolic about with rowdy boys." Hermione opened her mouth, but was silenced by Serevus hand. "Beware you two. I will be watching you VERY closely. Ms. Granger is under my authority now. Do not mess with things under me." With that they apparated out the room.

"The greasy git left with Hermione." Ron blurted at the empty spot.

"And what does he mean under him?" Harry seemed sick from the idea.

"Hermione's guardian is Serevus now. Sadly what he said was right. We need to have a talk." Arthur walked to close the door.

"I'll leave this intriguing discussion now." Moody signaled his departure.

"Do you two want to leave?" Remus looked towards the brothers.

"No way," Bill smirked teasingly.

"Our boys are growing up." Charlie raised the magazine.

"Yes, a chat is definitely needed." Arthur shut the door, trapping the two boys inside.


End file.
